1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to switched capacitor circuits, and more specifically, to switched capacitor circuits for a voltage controlled oscillator.
2. Related Art
Voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) are increasingly required to provide a wide range of frequencies. Such VCOs are also required to operate with a high degree of accuracy despite process, voltage, and temperature variations. These constraints can be difficult to satisfy in VCOs that are used at extremely high frequencies (e.g., in the range of frequencies from 30 to 300 gigahertz). This high range of frequencies corresponds to a wavelength of one to ten millimeters, which is also referred to as the millimeter wave (mmW) band. Conventional varactors used in the VCOs have limitations related to one's ability to change the capacitance to realize a wider range of frequency and to address process, voltage, and temperature variations.
Accordingly, there is a need for switched capacitor circuits for a voltage controlled oscillator.